The present subject matter is directed to apparatuses and methods regarding crossbows. More specifically the present subject matter is directed to apparatuses and methods for cams for a crossbow.
Crossbows have been used for many years as a weapon for hunting and fishing, and for target shooting. Crossbows typically comprise a bowstring engaged through a set of pulleys or cams to a set of limbs and to a set of power cords. Engagement of the set of power cords is of interest. It is of interest to make the engagement of the set of power cords reliable, light, inexpensive, low maintenance, efficient, safe, and adjustable.
One known issue affecting or relevant to reliability, weight, cost, maintenance, efficiency, and safety is “cam lean”. Cam lean is the operation of one or more cams out of alignment with a design operational plane due to force imbalances or other factors.
It remains desirable to improve engagement of the set of power cords to reduce, minimize, or eliminate cam lean.